Power Rangers meets the VR Troopers
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Two of the most powerful forces Power Rangers and VR Troopers meet and join forces to stop a catastrophic threat from destroying the earth. I do not own the Power Rangers or the VR Troopers. Both owned by Saban entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Grove youth center and juice bar was hosting the annual youth martial arts tournament. Youths from all surrounding areas compete to raise money for the children's hospital. Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver and his girlfriend Kimberly Hart were at the registration line.

"Well buddy, it's that time of year again. I've trained all year for this." Said Jason

"Me too. It's all for a good cause." Said Tommy

"Well I still can't believe that the science fair falls on the same day. Billy and Trini won't be able to make it." Said Kimberly

"Don't worry Kim, Zack is going to film the science fair and you're filming the tournament. That way we're all be able to support each other." Said Tommy

"Billy and Trini have been working so hard on their project they won't even tell us what it is.

Ryan Steele and his two friends Kaitlin Starr and JB Reese along Jeb the talking dog walk into the youth center. Jason spots them

"Hey guys look it's him." Said Jason staring

"Who?" Kimberly asked

"Ryan Steele. He's one of the best martial artists in the country. Even Blackbelt magazine ranks him one of the top ten martial artists under the age of 25." Said Jason amazed

"Yeah, me and Ryan go way back." Said Tommy "Hey Ryan!" Tommy yelled

Ryan and his friends spot them and go over to them.

"Tommy Oliver! Good to see you." Said Ryan greeting him

"These are my friends Jason and Kim." Said Tommy introducing them

"Nice to meet you guys. These are my friends JB and Kaitlin." Said Ryan introducing his friends

"Are you guys competing?" asked Jason

"Yeah, Ryan and I are." Said JB

"Wow Kaitlin Starr of underground voice I read your articles online all the time." Said Kimberly

"Jason Lee Scott. I hear you're very good too." Said Ryan complimenting him.

"I'm nowhere near as good as you." Said Jason

"Stop, I'm no Bruce lee. I'm not as invincible as people think right Tommy?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, Ryan and I been competing against each other since we were eight and every time, we fought it ended in a draw." Said Tommy

"Maybe this time one of us will win." Said Ryan

Kimberly notices Jeb the dog and starts petting him "What an adorable dog." She said

"Jeb is our mascot he goes everywhere with us." Said Kaitlin

"We better being going. See you guys at the tournament." Said Ryan as the three of them take off.

At the juice bar Percy Rooney who works with Kaitlin at the Underground voice. He is always trying to out scoop Kaitlin. He goes up to Ernie at the counter.

"Can I help you?" Ernie asked

"I am Percival Rooney from the Underground voice." He introduced himself

"Are you here to cover the tournament?" Ernie asked

"Please, I have more important things to cover than a barbaric martial arts tournament. No, I am trying get an interview with the Power Rangers and I'm willing to pay ten thousand dollars for information of where I can find them." Said Percy

Bulk and Skull overhears the conversation at the table. They get up go right up to Percy

"Did you say ten thousand dollars?" asked bulk

"Yes, do you know where I can find the Power Rangers?" asked Percy

"Sure, we do four eyes, The Power rangers are practically friends of ours." Said Skull

"All the times we helped them save the day we're like this." Said Bulk crossing his fingers

"Well then, let's go find them.

Lord Zedd has been watching things from the moon. As usual he comes up with a plan

"Those Rangers have no Idea what secrets Ryan Steele and his two friends possess. In fact, they can be useful to me. Zedd declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor are at the Angel Grove high school gym where students were getting ready for the science fair. Billy and Trini were putting the finish touches on their invention. Zach was filming them with his camera.

"Put that away Zack, were not ready for show yet." Said Billy

"What is it" asked Zack as he stares at the impressive device.

"Should we tell him Billy?" Trini asked

"Okay. This is a holographic portal device. It sends holographic objects through an open portal." Said Billy

"Wow that sounds epic guys, you two are definitely going to win first place tomorrow." Said Zack

"Hopefully Jason and Tommy do well in the tournament and afterwards we can all celebrate." Said Trini

Suddenly they are all interrupted when Mrs. Applebee walks in with a man. The man was dressed in a dark suit with his dark hair slick back. She gets on the microphone and introduces him.

"Hello students I want to introduce you to Mr. Karl Ziktor owner of Ziktor industries who is sponsoring this science fair." She announced

"Thank you, Mrs. Applebee. I am honored to sponsor this event to support young scientific minds that can shape our future. I am proud to announce that winner will get a college scholarship and a chance at a summer internship at my company Ziktor industries.

A few moments later Ziktor goes over to Billy and Trini's table. He immediately impressed by their invention.

"Mister Ziktor sir, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Billy Cranston and this is Trini Kwan." Said

"Nice you meet both. What do we have here?" he said admiring their invention

"this is a Holographic portal device." Said Trini

"Do you two mind a demonstration?" he asked

"Well we were going to wait until tomorrow, but sure." Said Billy

They start up the invention as a bright light projects a portal. Holographic sphere balls move into the portal. Ziktor was very impressed.

"Very impressive. Now I don't decide the winner, and I envy the judges because they are going to have a hard decision to make. See you tomorrow as Ziktor leaves.

Later on, that day Ziktor was sitting at his desk in his office. He was still impressed by Billy's invention. And a plan forms in his evil brain. He places his hand on the transference orb on his desk

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!" he shouted as he transforms into Grimlord and returns to his throne in the Virtual fortress where he greeted by his army made up of mutants and cyborgs.

"Young Billy Cranston's invention the Holographic portal device is what we need, but the problem is that Billy Cranston and his friends are Power Rangers. It looks like we will finally cross paths with them.

"Don't worry, will destroy Zordon's children." Said Colonel Icebot.

"But what about the VR Troopers?" General Ivar asked

"Well it looks like war on our hands and we will win, but we're going to need some help." Grimlord declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan, Kaitlin, JB, and Jeb are at Angel grove park. They decided to practice their martial arts moves before the tournament. They were practicing their forms and sparring followed by a run. Afterwards they sat down and rest.

"I think we're in good shape for tomorrow." Said JB

"Yeah, so are Tommy and Jason. They are both very good." Said Ryan

"Tommy and Jason seem like nice guys. Too bad we have to kick their butts tomorrow." Said JB

"And that Kimberly is smoking hot." Said Jeb

"Yeah I don't think you're her type Jeb." Said Kaitlin

"Did you forget that you're a dog?" said Ryan

"You guys are such a buzzkill." Said Jeb

In another part of the park Bulk and Skull along with Percy have started their quest to find the Power Rangers.

"Okay guys why we here in this park and where are the Power rangers?" Percy demanded

"Relax four eyes they always show up here." Said Skull

"The name is Percy." Percy retorted

"Look the Power Rangers always show up fighting those gray monster things" said Bulk

"Monsters you guys didn't say anything about monsters!" Percy yelled

Suddenly Jeb comes along and sees them. Jeb is always pulling pranks on Percy. He noticed that they were standing by the park's sprinkler system. He goes over to the switch and pushes the button with his paw. Percy, Bulk and Skull were getting drenched by the sprinklers. After the they go off. The three of them were soaked

Ryan, Kaitlin and JB get ready to leave when suddenly Skugs appeared. The Skugs are robotic creature with copper heads and black uniform with a cape. The Troopers get in fighting stances as the skugs attack them. The Troopers used their martial art skills to fight them. Jason, Tommy and Kimberly come on the scene and spots them.

"Ryan, Kaitlin and JB are in trouble!" Jason yelled

"What are those things attacking them?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know, but we better help them." Tommy suggested

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled

They morphed into the Power rangers Red, Pink and Green as they go over to help them. The six of them fought the skugs off with ease. Like the putties the skugs are very easy to beat. After the fight the skugs disintegrated. The Rangers go up to Ryan, Kaitlin and JB.

"Wow Power Rangers!" said Kaitlin

"Are you three okay?" Jason asked

"Yeah, we're fine." JB responded

"What were those things?" Kimberly asked

"Whatever those things are they're gone now. So, thank you Power Rangers for your help." Said Ryan

"Be safe guys." Said Tommy as he and the other rangers teleport away leaving the three of them alone.

"Ryan, how come you didn't tell them about the skugs and who we are?" Kaitlin asked

"The Power Rangers have their own battles. Grimlord is our battle." Ryan responded

Percy along with Bulk and Skull get to scene. They are still soaked and wet from the sprinklers.

"Where are they?" Percy asked

"You mean the Power Rangers? You just missed them" said Kaitlin

"Oh no!" the three of them groaned

They all laugh and walk away leaving them.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy, Zack and Trini were still at the Angel Grove High School gym. Everyone else has gone home. They wanted to stay and make sure that their invention would be ready for the next day. Zack was growing impatient because they had plans to meet the other rangers at the movies.

"Come on guys, Jason, Tommy and Kim are waiting." Said Zack

"Give us a few more minutes Zack." Said Billy

Suddenly two men dressed in janitor uniforms walk in and confront them

"All right kids time to go we're locking up for the night." Said one of the men

"Could you give us a few more minutes please?" Trini asked

"We're afraid we can't do that." They said as turn into Skugs

The three rangers are stunned by what they see as the Skugs attack them. Billy, Zack and Trini fight them using their martial arts. More Skugs appear as the three of them start to get overwhelmed. Suddenly Jason, Tommy and Kimberly walk in and see their friends in trouble and immediately jump in to help them. During the fight one of the skugs grabs Billy's invention and teleports with it. The rangers finish off the rest of the skugs as they all malfunction and evaporate. After wards Billy noticed that his invention was gone.

"Those things took our invention!" Billy yelled

"What were those things?" Zack asked

"I don't know we saw them in the park earlier." Said Jason

"One thing for sure they're not putties." Said Kimberly

"Guys we better go to the command center and ask Zordon." Tommy suggested

They teleported to the command center where they were greeted by Zordon and Alpha 5. They tell them about their encounter with the skugs.

"So Zordon, do you know what those things are?" Jason asked

"No, but I do know Rangers that they are not from this universe or even the galaxy." He said

"So, wait are you saying that we're being invaded by alien robots?" Zack asked

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha said

"You know in the park Ryan, Kaitlin and JB were fighting those things like they encountered them before." Said Tommy

"What are saying Tommy? That your friend Ryan Steele is an alien from outer space?" Kimberly asked

"Ryan Steele? Any relation to Tyler Steele?" Billy asked

"Who's Tyler Steele?" Trini asked

"Ryan's dad. He disappeared years ago." Tommy answered

"So, he walked out on him?" Kimberly asked

"More like vanished. From what I read Tyler was a brilliant scientist all of sudden he just vanished along with another scientist Doctor Horatio Hart." Said Billy

"I think I better talk to Ryan." Said Tommy

"Be care Tommy, you can't let him on to our identity." Said Jason

* * *

At the Virtual fortress Grimlord was celebrating his victory in obtaining Billy's Invention.

"Now that we have the holographic portal device, we will be able to proceed our plan." Said Grimlord

"Which is what?" asked Colonel Icebot

"With this device we are going to pull the Earth into our reality." Said Grimlord

"What about the Power rangers and the Troopers they are going to try to stop us." Said General Ivar.

"Don't worry we will crush them all." Grimlord declared


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan and Kaitlin are at the Juice Bar, they order smoothies to take back to the hotel. Suddenly Percy along with Bulk and Skull arrive. The three of them were dressed in black. They walk up to the counter where Ryan and Kaitlin were.

"Why are you three dressed like that?" Kaitlin asked

"We are going on a stakeout to watch for the Power Rangers." Said Bulk

"We missed the Power Rangers once we won't missed them again." Said Skull

"Percy, give this up. You'll never get the interview with the Power Rangers." Said Kaitlin

"Oh, my dear Kaitlin, one day you are going to admit that I Percival Rooney is the better journalist." Percy said

"Uh yeah! That's so not going to happen." Said Kaitlin

"Come on four eyes let's go, we have an interview to get." Said Bulk

"For the last time it's Percy!" he yelled as three of them walk out

Tommy and Kimberly walk in. They see Ryan and Kaitlin so they go over to confront them

"Hey guys, what up?" Ryan asked

"We heard about what happened in the park earlier." Tommy responded

"Yeah it was crazy!" said Kaitlin

"Good thing the Power Rangers showed up and saved the day." Said Ryan

"We just find it weird that out of all the people in park those creatures went after you guys." Said Kimberly

"We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time that's all" said Ryan

"Our friend Billy seems to think that you guys are connected to those things in the park." Said Tommy

"Well your friend Billy needs to lay off the conspiracy theories." Said Ryan

"What about your Dad is he connected to this?" Tommy asked

Ryan gets mad and goes up to Tommy and grabs his shirt with both hands as he stares into Tommy's face. Kimberly and Kaitlin look on with worried looks on their faces

"Easy Ryan!" said Kaitlin

"Yeah, he didn't mean anything by that." Said Kimberly

Ryan lets go of Tommy's shirt. "Come on Kaitlin let's go JB is waiting for us" he said

"Look you guys need to let this go." Said Kaitlin giving a word of advice before she and Ryan walk out.

* * *

At the Virtual Fortress Grim lord was sitting on his throne as he strategizes a plan of attack with General Ivar and Colonel Icebot.

"Now it's time to put the next part of our plan in action. Icebot you know what to do." Said Grim lord giving the order.

Icebot teleports away leaving Grim lord and Ivar alone. Suddenly one of minions walk in

"Emperor, you have a guest." Said the minion

Lord Zedd and Goldar walk in. Grim lord was expecting them

"Gentlemen, welcome to my fortress." Said Grim lord greeting them

"I don't like to be summoned Grim lord." Said Zedd angrily

"Zedd, I have a proposition for you. As it seems that you can't seem to beat the Power Rangers who are just a bunch of Children and it's quite embarrassing for you." Said Grim lord

"Oh, I wouldn't go there Grim lord, Yes the rangers are force all six of them, but you can't handle all three of the VR Troopers who are also children." Said Zedd

"We need to join forces to destroy both the rangers and the Troopers." Said Grim lord

"Oh, Grim lord, I would never join forces with you." Said Zedd

"Well then you shall watch while I reign supreme as take over the universe." Said Grim lord

"Good luck Grim lord, you are going to need it. I am going to enjoy watching you fail." Said Zedd as he Goldar teleports away.


	6. Chapter 6

The rangers were back at the command center. Tommy and Kimberly filled in the rest of the rangers of what happened during the confrontation with Ryan.

"The guy was ready to bash my face in." Said Tommy explaining the events

"Tommy struck a nerve when he brought up Ryan's dad." Said Kimberly

"Well it can't be a coincidence. I know that some how that Tyler Steele's disappearance and these new creatures are connected." Said Billy

"We just need to figure out how." Said Jason

Suddenly the alarm in the command center starts blaring "blaring "Ai Yi Yi!" said Alpha as they all turn their attention to the viewing globe. Colonel Icebot andIcebot and two other robots were attacking downtown Angel Grove.

"All right guys it's Morphin time!" Said Jason as they morphed into the power rangers and go confront Colonel Icebot

"Power Rangers, we finally meet. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Colonel Icebot. Soldier for Grim lord." He said

"Who's Grim lord?" Jason asked

"Don't worry Rangers you won't be around long enough to find out." Said Icebot as he orders his robots to attack

The rangers go in to attack as the battle begins. The robots were getting the upper hand on the rangers shooting them with laser blasts. The rangers were getting overwhelmed by the robots.

Suddenly Ryan, Kaitlin and JB arrive on the scene. "Look the Power Rangers are in trouble!" said Kaitlin.

"We have to help them!" said JB

They run over towards them. "Get back!" warned Jason.

"Don't worry Power rangers we're here to help! Ready guys?" Ryan asked as they take out the virtualizers.

"Trooper Transform! We are VR!" they shouted as they transformed into the VR Troopers.

The rangers were stunned at what they saw. The VR Troopers go in attack the robots shooting them with their laser pistols. Ryan summons his laser fist as he destroys one of the robots. JB uses his Laser Lance to destroy the other robot. Colonel Icebot was angry and disappointed so he disappears.

The rangers get to their feet as they are amazed at what they just saw.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Zack

"Yeah, who are you guys?" Trini asked

"We are the VR Troopers." Said Ryan

Tommy takes off his helmet revealing his identity.

"Tommy?" Said Ryan as he and other troopers transformed back into human form.

The rest of the rangers took off their helmets revealing their identities.

"Jason? Kimberly?" you guys are the Power Rangers?" Kaitlin asked stunned

"Yeah we are. So, do you guys mind telling us who you are?" Jason asked

"Come with us. And we will explain everything." Said Ryan

Moments later they all drive out to the mountains. The rangers were following the Troopers who were in Kaitlin's car. They come to a stop at triangular arch. They get out of the car and walk through the triangle vortex that leads into Professor Hart's lab. The rangers take in the scenery of the lab.

"Wow! I thought Zordon's command center was a thing of technical genius, but this place is just as amazing." Said Billy

Suddenly Professor Hart's image appeared on the screen. "Welcome Power Rangers." He said greeting them.

"Professor Horatio Hart!" said Billy recognizing him.

"I see you met the VR troopers. The VR stands for Virtual reality." Said Professor Hart.

"Wait there's really another reality besides this one?" Billy asked

"Yes. My father Tyler Steele was exploring trying to combine the two realities." Said Ryan

"Is that how he disappeared?" Kimberly asked

"Yes." Ryan answered

"You see Power Rangers virtual reality is being controlled by an evil Emperor named Grim lord." Said Professor Hart

"Let me guess, This Grim lord not only want to control virtual reality, he wants to control our reality too. Am I right?" Jason asked

"Man, these space villains are so unoriginal." Said Zack

"You got that right." Said Jeb interjecting

"Hold it. Did I just hear that dog talk?" Kimberly asked

"Yes, you did." Said JB

"Sounds just like Jack Nicholson." Said Zack

"This just got whole lot weirder." Said Trini

"Brace yourself. There's a whole lot more." Said Kaitlin.


	7. Chapter 7

The Power Rangers and the VR Troopers were still at Professor Hart's lab. They were trying to figure out Grim lord's plan and how it involves Billy's invention. Billy tells the troopers about their encounter with the Skugs and how they stole his invention.

"What would Grim lord want with your Invention?" Ryan asked

"I think I know." Said Billy

"You mind filling us all in?" Jason asked

"This Grim lord wants to use it to take over the world by using to forcing the Earth into a gravitational pull.

"In English Billy?" Zack asked

"It means Zack that he wants bring the Earth into his dimension Virtual reality." Billy answered

"If Grim lord does that it would be next to impossible to stop him from taking over." Said Ryan

"How do we stop him?" Kimberly asked

"Simple, we find it and destroy it." Said Tommy

"It's not that simple, If Grim lord opens the portal and we destroy it, the portal won't be able to close." Said Billy

"Wait Billy, does this holographic portal device of yours run on computer software?" JB asked

"Yes, it does." Billy responded

"Maybe we can infect it with Malware." JB suggested

"Again, in English please?" Zack asked

"Malware is a software that contain viruses that can override and damage a computer system." Billy answered

"How long will it take for you guys to create this Malware?" Kaitlin asked

"Hours." JB answered.

"Well you two better get to work." Said Professor Hart

"This is totally bad." Said Kimberly

"Don't worry Kim, we will stop him." said Tommy trying to reassure her

"The Power Rangers and VR troopers, this is such an epic team up." Said Zack

"Yeah well move over Avengers." Said Jason

"Too bad I'm involved otherwise this would make a great story." Said Kaitlin

* * *

Goldar along with Finster and Baboo were at the castle on the moon. They were all scared because Zedd was in an angry mood. They knew not to bother him when he's angry. Ever since Zedd took over for Rita Repulsa. They miss her more and more because Rita had patience even when she failed at beating the rangers, she still treated them with some respect. Zedd just growls and make threats.

"Goldar!" Zedd yelled as Goldar hurried to the throne room

"Yes Emperor." Said Goldar answering his call

"I have to stop Grim lord. If he thinks that he's going to take my victory from me, then he is sadly mistaken. The Earth and the destruction of the Power Rangers belongs to me.

"You have a plan?" Goldar asked

"Oh, Goldar I always have a plan." Said Zedd

* * *

Downtown Angel Grove Bulk and Skull along with Percy were hiding in an empty dumpster watching out for the Power Rangers

"Guys it's been over three hours and no sign of the Power Rangers. I'm beginning to think that you guys have been lying to me." Said Percy

"Relax four eyes, the Power rangers will be here." Said Bulk

"Yeah, they'll be here." Said Skull repeating Bulk like a parrot

"Like we said The Power rangers are friends of ours." Said Bulk

Suddenly they feel the dumpster being hoisted up as a garbage truck pick its up. The three of them screamed as they are being dumped in the back of the truck as the truck pulls off.


	8. Chapter 8

Billy and JB have begun working on creating a super computer virus to disable the holographic portal device in professor's Hart's lab. They have been going over formulas and calculations. Billy and JB were both really intelligent which makes them both assets to their respective teams sure they're not brawny like Jason, Tommy or Ryan, but they are just as valuable

"Hey man we've been racking our brains for hours." Said JB

"Yeah if we want to get this done quickly, we are going to need assistance." Said Billy

"Who do you have in mind?" JB asked

"I know who can help us." Said Billy as he goes to his watch "Zordon can you send Alpha here?" Billy asked

Zordon grants his request as Alpha teleports to the lab

"Ay yi yi!" said Alpha

"Alpha, I want you to meet JB he's one of the VR Troopers." Said Billy making the introduction

"Nice to meet you Alpha. Finally meet a robot that doesn't want to take over the world." Said JB

"A miniaturized robot." Said Jeb interjecting from his bed in the corner

"Ay yi yi a talking dog!" said Alpha

"Monsters, Robots and talking dogs." Said JB

"Something to tell our grandchildren about one day." Said Billy

"Do you think they'll believe us?"

"Nah!" they both said as they get back to work

* * *

At the Youth center/ Juice bar Tommy, Kimberly, Ryan and Kaitlin decided to grab something while they wait for Billy and JB to finish. Kimberly and Kaitlin grab a table while Tommy and Ryan go to the counter and order

"I hope Billy and JB are done soon" said Kaitlin

"Me too." Said Kimberly

"So, Kim, you and Tommy are you guys a thing?" Kaitlin asked inquiring

"Yeah we are. Tommy is the best." Said Kimberly speaking highly of her boyfriend

"You're very lucky." Said Kaitlin

"What about you and Ryan?" Kimberly asked

"Ryan and I are just friends." Said Kaitlin

"Come on look at Ryan he's cute. Don't tell Tommy I said that." Said Kimberly

"Don't worry I won't." said Kaitlin as they both giggle

Tommy and Ryan were waiting at the counter for their orders

"Hey Tommy, I just want to apologize for losing my temper earlier." Said Ryan apologizing

"Hey no worries man, I shouldn't have brought up your dad the way that I did." Said Tommy

"Yeah well you didn't know." Said Ryan

"Man, I can't imagine what it's like for you all these years of not knowing what happened to him and finding out that this Grim lord had something to do with it." Said Tommy sympathizing

"This is why this battle with Grim Lord is personal." Said Ryan

Suddenly they are interrupted when they hear the sounds of screaming coming from outside. The four of them rushed outside and a group of putties attacking Ziktor. They were grabbing and pulling him.

"What are those things?" Kaitlin asked

"Guys meet the Putties." Said Kimberly with sarcasm

"To beat them aim for Z marked on their chest." Tommy instructed

They go after the putties. Using their martial arts abilities to fight them off with ease. They each hit the Z on their chests causing them to break into pieces. Afterwards they go and check on Ziktor unbeknownst to them that he is Grim lord

"Are you all right Mister Ziktor?" Ryan asked

"Yes, I'm fine. You children were amazing." He said pretending to be astonished

"Yeah we're glad that you're okay." Said Tommy

"I better be going I have a science fair to get ready for in a few hours." Said Ziktor getting in his limousine

* * *

Moments later Ziktor arrived back at his office. He goes over to his and places his hand on the transference orb.

"Forces of darkness empower me. Take me back to my virtual reality!" he yelled as once again turning into Grim lord. He returns to his throne at the Virtual fortress as he is greeted by his minions

"It appears that Zedd tried to stop me from achieving my goal, but I deal with him at another time. Icebot have you perfected the portal device?"

"Yes, my Lord, we are ready to open the portal." Icebot responded

"Good. Nothing will stop me from conquering the Earth." Grim lord declared.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Billy, JB and Alpha have finished creating the super malware to counteract the portal projector. They summon the rest of the group as they all return to Professor Hart's lab.

"All right everyone we did it we created a super malware to prevent Grim lord from opening the portal." Said Billy

"Great work guys." Said Jason

"Yeah, but there's one problem we still need to gain access to the projector to insert the malware." Said JB

"How do we do that?" Trini asked

"By inserting this flash drive into the projector." Said Billy

"Which means you have to go the virtual fortress." Said Professor Hart.

"I'll do it." Ryan volunteered

"I'll go with you." Said Tommy

In order to get to the virtual fortress, you'll have go through the dimension known as the Battle Grid in which you'll battle an army of Skugs.

"That sounds horrible." Said Zack

"I'm afraid it gets worse. If you two fail to defeat the skugs you will be trapped in the Battle Grid forever.

"We have to do this." Said Tommy

"Be careful guys." Said Jason

"I can't lose you." Said Kimberly concerned about her boyfriend

"Don't worry Kim, I promise I'll be back." Said Tommy

"Yeah, Ryan will make sure of it." Said Kaitlin consoling her

Tommy takes out his morpher and morphs into the Green Ranger

"Dragonzord!" he shouted as morphs into the Green Ranger outfit

"Prepare for the Battle Grid mode." Said Professor Hart as he sends them both through the vortex. Ryan was now in his Battle Grid outfit as they land in the dark fog filled dimension.

"Be careful Tommy, the Skugs can attack from anywhere." Ryan warned

Suddenly they are ambushed by skugs as they sit up from the fog filled ground. Ryan and Tommy both get in fighting stances and attack.

they were hitting the skugs with combinations of punches and kicks. The skugs kept attacking, but Tommy and Ryan were not the type to give up easy. Their years of martial arts training was being put to the test as the fight becomes grueling. They finally finish off the remaining skugs as they all malfunction and evaporate. They both high five each other before catching their breath.

"Man, that was tough." Said Tommy

"Yeah, I've been through here many times and it never gets easier." Said Ryan

"At least we won't be stuck here forever." Said Tommy

"Now we have to get to the Virtual Fortress and Stop Grim lord from opening the portal." Said Ryan as they teleport

At the Virtual Fortress Grimlord along with his minions General Ivar and Colonel Icebot were preparing to open the portal. Icebot pushed the buttons as the ray from projector shoots into space opening the portal.

"Finally, I will assert my dominance by taking by conquering Earth. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have both failed in doing this, But I will reign supreme.

"What about the VR Troopers and the Power Rangers?" Icebot asked

"Ivar, you know what to do next." Grim lord ordered

"Yes, my lord." Ivar responded


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Zedd is at his castle on the moon, He was angry at the fact that his plan to thwart Grim lord was foiled by the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers. Goldar was there with as they come up with a plan.

"My attempt to thwart Grim Lord has failed thanks to the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers. I can't let Grim lord steal what's mine. I was destined to take over Earth not him, but in order to that I must get rid of the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers." Said Zedd

"How do we do that my lord?" Goldar asked

"By creating the perfect the monster." Said Zedd as he stares down on to the Earth

At Angel Grove park three little kids were playing with a toy remote control ninja robot. Zedd sees this and takes his Z staff aims it and turns the toy robot into a monster. The kids take off running.

"All right Ninjabot I command you to destroy the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers." Zedd ordered

"It would be my honor and pleasure." Said Ninjabot as he bows.

Back at Professor Hart's lab The Rangers and the Troopers were waiting on word from Tommy and Ryan who were off to the Virtual Fortress to insert the flash drive into the projector. They were all worried.

"I really hope Tommy and Ryan can stop Grim lord from opening the portal and make it back." Said Zack

"Me too." Said Jason

Kimberly was especially worried about Tommy.

"Don't worry Kim, he'll be back." Said Trini

"Yeah, Ryan is with him." said Kaitlin trying to keep her spirits up

Suddenly the alarm goes off and they all draw their attention to monitor and sees Zedd new monster terrorizing the city.

"Uh oh guys it looks like trouble." Said Zack

"We have to go." Said Jason

"You guys go. I have to wait to hear from Tommy and Ryan." Said Billy.

"All right guys let's do this, It's Morphin time!" Jason yelled as the rangers' morph into their costumes.

"Trooper Transform! We are VR!" JB and Kaitlin shouted transforming into the VR Troopers

The Rangers and the Troopers confront the monster.

"Hello Rangers, Troopers I am Ninjabot and I have been ordered by my Lord Zedd to destroy you." He said

"Yeah bring it on!" Jason shouted

Suddenly an army of putties appear. Ninjabot commands the Putties to attack. The Rangers and the Troopers fight the army of putties in the middle of downtown Angel grove. They beat them with ease.

"All right now that you're warmed up it's time for the real battle to begin." Said Ninjabot as he takes out his sword and goes into attack. Ninjabot fends off the Power Rangers one by one. The Rangers goes attack again this time with their weapons. First Zack and Trini tries to attack. Trini tries to use her power daggers, but Ninjabot blocks and counters taking her down. Next Zack tries to use his power ax swinging at him, But Ninjabot ducks and counter taking him down. Kimberly fires a shot from her power bow, But Ninjabot catches the arrow and breaks it and then takes her down with a kick. Jason takes out his power sword and swords fight, but Ninjabot knocks it out of his hand and sweeps him to the ground. JB and Kaitlin takes out their laser guns and start firing. Ninjabot ducks and dodges by doing flips and cartwheels. Ninjabot summons his flying shurikens and hits them all. Both the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers were now at the mercy of this formidable monster.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

At the Virtual Fortress Grim lord is sitting in his throne room, he was waiting for Ice bot to open the portal. Icebot has managed to open the portal as a black hole appears in the galaxy skies. He calls Grim lord and tells him the good news

"The portal has been opened." Said Icebot

"Excellent Icebot, nothing will stop me from taking over the Earth not the VR Troopers, Power Rangers or even Lord Zedd can stop me." Grim lord declared.

In another part of the fortress Tommy and Ryan has made inside. They were walking the halls looking for the lab

"All right Tommy, we find Icebot's lab and the projector and insert the flash drive and get out." Said Ryan laying out the plan

"Sounds good to me." Said Tommy agreeing

They continue to walk down the halls when suddenly they hear footsteps, they hide when Icebot walks by leading an army of skugs down the hall. When the coast is clear they continued down the halls when they finally make it to the lab. They go inside and see the projector and notices that the portal has opened.

"Oh no we have to close the portal!" Ryan yelled

They go over to the projector and they find the hole and inserted the flash drive.

"All right Billy, do your thing." Tommy ordered talking into the communicator on his wrist.

"All right let's hope this works fingers crossed guys." Said Billy as he starts hitting the computer keys

Suddenly the doors open and an army of Skugs walk into the lab

"Uh oh we have trouble." Said Ryan

"Nothing we can't handle." Said Tommy

They get in fighting stances as the skugs attack. Ryan and Tommy were fighting to hold them off while Billy attempts to override the projector. Billy was concentrating while trying to inject all of the malware into the projector.

"Come on Billy, you can do this." Said Professor Hart giving encouragement

Ryan and Tommy continue fighting the skugs as more come into the lab

"You know these things are getting right on my nerves." said Ryan

"Hey Billy are you almost done yet?" Tommy asked

"Almost guys I have one more round of malware to insert." Said Billy as he hits the computer keys

Suddenly the portal was beginning to close. Tommy and Ryan finish off the remaining group of skugs. The portal was now completely closed.

"You did it Billy the portal is closed." Said Tommy

"Nice job Billy." Said Professor hart as he congratulates him

Billy wipes the sweat off of his forehead and sighs relief. Tommy and Ryan watched as the portal closed.

"Well we Ryan, we did it." Said Tommy

"Now we have to go." Said Ryan as they both teleport out of the lab

Icebot walks in notices that the portal has been closed and calls Grim lord

"We have a problem my Lord, the portal has been closed." Said Icebot

"Open it back up!" Grim lord yelled

"I can't it appears that the projector been infected with malware rendering it useless."

"No this can't be happening foiled again noooooo!" Grim lord yelled as he realizes he's been defeated again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan and Tommy return to Professor Hart's lab, Billy greets them as they pat each other on the back.

"Nice work guys we did it we were able to close the portal and prevent Grim lord from taking over the Earth." Said Ryan

"We couldn't have done it without you Billy." Said Tommy.

"Well it was really JB's Idea so he's the one you should thank." Said Billy being modest

"Where are the others?" Ryan asked

"Oh right, they went to fight one of Zedd's monster." Billy responded

They turn their attention to the monitor and see the others in trouble

"We got go help them!" said Tommy

Before they go Billy takes out his morpher

"Triceratops!" He yelled as morphs into the Blue ranger

They go and join the others; they were glad to see them

"Ryan! Tommy!" you guys are back." Said Zack

"And okay." Said Kimberly relieved to see Tommy

"Uh guys we can save the reunion for later right now we have a problem." Said Jason

"All right Rangers! Troopers! It's time for your demise!" said Ninjabot

"Yeah we'll see about that!" said Ryan

They all go in to attack Ninjabot, but once again they get overwhelmed and put down. Ninjabot is turning out be more then they can handle. Zedd watches the fight from the moon as he delights in the possible defeat of both the Power Rangers and the VR Troopers

"Now Ninjabot it's time for you to finish them." Said Zedd

Zedd takes out a grow bomb and throws it down to the Earth

"Grow Ninjabot Grow!" he shouted

Ninjabot grows into a giant robot

The Power Rangers summon the Zords as they combine into the Megazord. Tommy takes out his dragon dagger which doubles as flute and calls on the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord rises out of the water like Godzilla and stands next to the megazord.

Ninjabot wasted no time in attack the Zords, He does a flying sidekick knocking the megazord down. The Dragonzord launches its tail out swinging at Ninjabot, but he is able to duck and counter with a leg sweep knocking the Dragonzord down. Both Zords were down and at Ninjabot's mercy

"What are you waiting for? Finish them!" Zedd yelled

Ninjabot prepares to finish them when suddenly the VR Troopers appear in their spaceship the VR Skybase flying over him. they fire a couple shots sending him to the ground. The Megazord and the Dragonzord both stands back up and combine into the Mega Dragonzord.

The VR troopers fires more shots making Ninjabot disoriented enough for the Rangers to go in for the kill. The Mega Dragonzord powers up before delivering the final shot blowing up Ninjabot.

"Yeah we did!" said Jason

"We couldn't have done it without the VR Troopers. Thank guys." Said Tommy

"You know we ought to team up again sometime." Zack suggested

"Yeah anytime guys." Said Ryan speaking for his team

Lord Zedd was angry at he was defeated once again. Finster, Baboo and Goldar were all silent and afraid as they knew Zedd was going blow a gasket

"No, No, No, no! beaten again by these children! I will not rest until I win." Zedd declared.


	13. Chapter 13

At the Angel Grove youth center/ Juice bar the martial arts tournament was getting ready to begin, Jason and Tommy were getting ready when Ryan and JB comes over to them

"Well guys this is it." Said Ryan

"It's funny just a few hours we worked together to save the world now we have to beat each other up." JB joked

"Well it's all for a good cause the Children's hospital." Said Jason

"Look guys, whatever happens out there at the end we're all friends." Said Tommy

"Yeah!" They all shouted as they fist bump.

Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kaitlin were waiting for the tournament to start.

"Hey Billy man I'm sorry that you had to forfeit the science fair." Said Zack

"Me too you definitely would've won first place." Said Trini

"My invention almost caused the end of the world. So, forfeiting was the right decision." Said Billy

Suddenly Bulk and Skull along with Percy walk in, they were covered in garbage as the group noticed them and started laughing at them

"What happened to you guys?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, you guys stink." Said Zack holding his nose

"We were staking out looking for the Power Rangers and we ended up in a dump in Napa." Percy explained

"So, I take it you didn't get the interview with the Power Rangers?" Kaitlin

"No, I didn't." said Percy

"Well that's okay because I did." Said Kaitlin

"What! How did you do it?" Percy yelled

"Sorry Percy, I can't reveal my sources. You know one day you're going to have to admit that I'm a better journalist than you." Said Kaitlin teasing him

"So, four eyes do this mean we're not get paid?" Bulk asked

"You two will get nothing and like it!" Percy yelled as he stormed off leaving the group as they laugh

The tournament begins and the first match Jason vs JB. The rules were whoever scores three point before the clock runs out wins. Jason and JB step on the mat, they bow to each other and get in fighting stances. The referee waves his hand as the fight begins, they both throwing kicks and punches at each other as they block. JB sees an opening and hits Jason with a punch to the body.

"Point Reese!" said the Ref as the fight continues and this time Jason sees and opening and hits JB with a sidekick to body.

"Point Scott!" said the ref as the fight continues, JB tries to go for a jumping spinning hook, but Jason was able to duck counter with a leg sweep sending JB to the mat.

"Point Scott!" said the Ref as they fight goes another round as JB was getting a little frustrated as he throws kicks and punches and even throws a spinning crescent kick followed by the tornado kick and Jason was able to duck them both. Jason sees JB with his hands down and hits him with a spinning hook kick to head sending JB down again. The crowd gasped in shock and worried, but relieved when JB got back to his feet.

"Final point and winner Scott!" said the Ref as the crowd applauded. Jason and JB bowed to each other and hugged showing good sportsmanship

Tommy and Ryan were next as they both step on the mat, they bow to each other and the Referee waves his hand as they both get in fighting stances. Right away they both start throwing kicks and punches as they both block. Tommy sees an opening and hits Ryan with a spinning back right to the center of the body knocking him to the mat.

"Point Oliver!" said the Ref as the fight continues. Suddenly Ryan runs in hits Tommy with a flying sidekick right to the chest sending him down

"Point Steele!" said the ref as the fight continues and it gets more intense Tommy does a cartwheel into a kick hitting Ryan in the head.

"Point Oliver!" said the ref as the fight continues. Ryan goes for the spinning crescent and unlike JB his connected hitting Tommy right in the Jaw. Kimberly looks worried as she watches Tommy hit the mat.

"Point Steele!" said the ref as they are now tied. The clock was down to one minute as they both guys tries to get the final point. They were both exhausted as they continue to fight, but unfortunately time runs out.

"Draw!" said the Ref as the fight is over Tommy and Ryan bowed to each as they are both disappointed that once their fight ends in a draw.

"Well it looks like another draw." Said Ryan

"Yeah, maybe next year." Said Tommy as he and Ryan shake hands and hug and raise each other arms as the crowd applaud in standing ovation.

**The End**


End file.
